


Wrong

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never letting her go again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013

He was never letting her go again.

As he stood in the back of the auditorium, watching her as she practiced, he knew he’d been a fool so many times over. He’d honestly thought that being a member of Vocal Adrenaline was more important than the girl he loved.

After all, it had been he who told Shelby that he didn’t want Rachel to get hurt when Shelby was having him keep an eye on her. It was Shelby that he was angry at for not being more honest with her about being her mother.

He would never forget the pain on Rachel’s face when the others of his group egged her. He would never forget the look in her eyes when she met his and told him to do it and get it over with. He would never forget standing beneath her window that night and listening to her cry. He hated that he had been the one to cause her tears, but at the time he didn’t see that there was any other choice he could have made. Winning was more important to him than anything.

He’d been wrong.

He’d been wrong, but now he was determined to make it up to her.


End file.
